koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toki
Toki (トキ) is a playable character in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage and one of the candidates for the successor of the Hokuto Shinken style. He is the second eldest brother of the four Hokuto candidates and is Raoh's younger biological brother. He helped mentor Kenshiro when they were younger and covered the youth from a falling log, leaving a scar on his back. When the war came to its horrifying conclusion, Toki selflessly unjammed the bomb shelter's door when the bombs hit, saving Kenshiro and Yuria. Despite his heroic efforts, he soon was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, having exposed himself to the blast and the hazardous debris. Though a skilled user of the Hokuto Shinken style, Toki ignores the competition for the Hokuto successor and strives to cure the wounded with his abilities. Soon developing his art of Hokuto Ujoken, he cures an entire village from a dangerous plague in his travels, giving it the name "Village of Miracles". After his meeting with Amiba, he is held prisoner in the dreaded prison Cassandra, a large prison of innocent martial artists held against their will. Kenshiro, Rei, and Mamiya go to free him although he was merely waiting patiently for his younger brother's arrival. To satisfy the destiny he accepted as a Hokuto candidate, Toki faces his older brother twice to benefit Kenshiro. As a sadden Raoh spares him from dying from their last fight, he is given the choice to wait for the poisoning to naturally end his life. Staying true to his fate, however, he agrees to die by Ryuga's hand to teach Kenshiro the true meaning of sorrow and unlock his younger brother's true potential. Both he and Ryuga's spirits ascend to the heavens after their passing. Dream Mode In Toki's story, he first arrives to a village under Ken-oh's reign and becomes popular by restoring the wounded residents. Realizing that Amiba is terrorizing the people, Raoh and Toki go together to stop him. As they travel deeper within, Ryuga reinforces Toki and saves the villagers from being completely overrun. Ryuga, once learning of Raoh's true intentions to advocate his quest for conquest, agrees to help Toki. Afterwards, he unexpectedly gets involved with the legend existing between the Hokuto and Nanto constellations. Wanting to protect innocent people from Thouzer's tyranny, he assembles his "Hokuto army". Kenshiro, who knows that Toki would struggle, assists him. During Toki's Dream Mode (as is reflected in other Dream story paths), he is cured of his illness. His hair returns to its black color and he resembles his pre-199X bombing version. However, he still has the blast scar across his back and thus, answers the time old question 'What would Toki look like if he got better?' After completing his Dream Mode, Toki's 'Cured' form is available for use in all other modes as a costume swap. Quotes Gameplay Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Tenshou Hyakuretsu Ken'' (Heavenly Soaring Hundred Crack Fist) - Toki uppercuts his opponent. He hops into the air after them, pummeling them with a countless amount of blows from his fists. He sends them away with a flip kick. *''Sanzen Hakouki'' (Triple Pressure Point Strike) - A game original technique. Toki delivers a palm strike for each step he takes, walking forward three times. *''Hokuto Seikou Hou'' (North Star Spirit Light Method) - A game original technique. Inhaling a deep breath of air, Toki stands upright and claps his hands together. He concentrates and is surrounded by a healing light. *''Tokei Kouhou'' (Struggling Neck Exhaling Method) - A game original technique. Toki sucks in his breath before performing a mighty stomp, glowing a reddish aura. Temporarily increases his attack power. *''Hokuto Ragou Shou'' (North Star Louhou Palm) - A game original technique. Toki thrusts his elbow forward to stun his foe. He inhales deeply while creating a multi-hitting ball of energy in front of him. He decisively thrusts his palm forward, sending his opponent flying. *''Hokuto Ujou Danjin Ken'' (North Star Humane Sever Quick Fist) - Toki hurls several waves of energy in front of him, slicing in his projectile's path. As they near their end, the victims feel as though they're in heaven as their bodies distorts and cracks. *''Kiriki Soushi'' (Joint Dual Palms) - A game original technique. Toki gathers balls of energy in both of hands and then kneels. As he lowers himself, his hands clap together and fire a powerful beam forward. *''Hokuto Kenkonken'' (North Star Heaven and Earth Circle) - A game original technique. Toki stands still and fires individual beams of energy from his hands to his front, systematically hitting left and right. He finishes the move by joining his hand in front of his chest for a final scattering blast. *''Hokuto Ujou Ken'' (North Star Humane Fist) - One of Toki's Legendary Techniques, Toki calmly walks toward a foe as his fingers barely graze their foreheads. While his enemy begins to cripple, they remark their surprise at how it doesn't hurt. Toki gently steps back and prays for them as they explode. *''Hokuto Ujou Hangan Ken'' (North Star Humane Destroying Face Fist) - One of Toki's Legendary Techniques, famously used in the original series during his introduction sequence. Gathering energy for a moment, Toki levitates his body into the air whilst in a crossed legged position. He performs a rising swipe with two hands, sending two waves of energy forward. He follows with two more cuts to his sides, lowering his arms. Toki places his hands into a praying position as the bodies explode in front of him. *''Hokuto Ujou Koushou Ha'' (North Star Humane Vast Gliding Destruction) - One of Toki's Legendary Techniques and a game original. Toki levitates his body upright high in the air. His hands fire beams of energy downward, gradually rotating Toki as he fires foes below him. He calmly prays for their peaceful death after levitating back to his feet. Fighting Style Hokuto Shinken is a centuries old assassination technique that was devised during the Three Kingdoms era. The martial art targets vital points of energy within the human body with concentrated, powerful strikes. Toki, seeking humane alternatives with his style and would rather have his opponents feel a sense of serenity or happiness before their death, developed the branch of Hokuto Ujoken, which specializes in healing and pressure points that can destroy humanely. In the game, Toki uses more kicking inspired techniques than his brothers. An angelic spotlight hovers above his foes he defeats, stating that they "feel good" before they die. Toki's alternate costume available removes his sickness which causes him to normally crouch and cough after certain heavier combo strings. Gallery Toki-2.jpg|Toki's Dream Mode 'Cured' / Pre-199X Bombing Version (alternatively called "Black Haired Version of Toki") Toki-comic.jpg|Toki's comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content Category: Fist of the North Star Characters